


Lance, Thy Love

by KittyKatShMeow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom!Lance, How to make a request, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests can be made, Smut, Tell me Who x Lance and the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatShMeow/pseuds/KittyKatShMeow
Summary: Starting today(2/14/17) I will be taking Lance paring requests. To make a request, comment the pairing and a small plot





	1. Valentine's Shance

So far today nothing has happened. Voltron hasn't been needed, no distress signals, nothing. Lance was bored out of his mind. Sighing, Lance got up from his bed and left his room, deciding that he should go find Shiro. 'Maybe today would be the day I finally told Shiro I liked him' thought Lance.

Ever since Lance first talked to Shiro he's had a crush on him. It wasn't fair though, they didn't have time for relationships, they were in the middle of a war. Thinking of relationships made Lance think of Valentines Day, and Valentines Days with his family.

Back on Earth with his family, Valentines Day was celebrated with anyone who could make it. Chocolates would be handed around to anyone who could eat it. Then everyone would lay on the floor and snuggle under warm blankets while they all watched crappy romantic movies. Sadness washed over Lance as he though of his family. God he missed them.

Slumping his shoulders and sighing, Lance rounded the corner and ran right into someone. Lance yelped in shock and fell backwards, only for strong arms to wrap around his waist, thus, causing him to not fall and for him to come face-to-face with Shiro. Blushing slightly, Lance stuttered a thanks and stood himself up. "U-uh thanks Shiro. Sorry about that, I couldn't see you from around the corner and I wasn't paying much attention." Shiro smiled down at Lance and patted him on the shoulder "It's not a problem Lance, I didn't see you either." Shiro laughed softly. This caused Lance to blush more then he already was. 'God his laugh is so beautiful, I wish I could make him laugh more.' Those thoughts made Lance blush even more. Shiro seem to noticed and got closer to Lance, resting his galra tech hand on Lances right shoulder and his other hand on Lances cheek, a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright Lance? Your a bit red?" Lance blushed even more at the closeness and tried to back away, only for Shiro to follow him. "N-no I'm alright." Gulping, Lance backed up more until his back hit the wall, Shiro's hands still on him. 'God he's so cute when he's embarrassed' thought Shiro. Smiling, Shiro let his hands drop "Alright if you say so, come on, let's go get some lunch." Lance nodded and walked ahead of Shiro to where they ate.

Pidge and Hunk were already sitting at the table, eating and talking about whatever that thing sitting in front of them was. They looked up as Shiro and Lance walked in before looking at each other and smiling knowingly. Lance shuddered and hoped they would keep his crush on Shiro a secret. They were the only ones that Lance has told. Sitting down at his spot Lance reached forward and grabbed his plate, which already had goo on it, and pulled it towards him before he started eating. 

The food tasted the way it always tasted. Lance looked over at Shiro who had gotten into the conversation with Hunk and Pidge. Pouting that Shiro's attention wasn't on him, Lance finished his food and pushed his plate back to where it was sitting earlier before getting up and walking over to Shiro. Shiro looked up at him questioningly before Lance grabbed him and started pulling him back to his room. Shiro followed willingly and when they reached Lance's room Lance let go of Shiro. 

They stepped into Lance's room and Lance sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, staring at the ground nervously, blushing slightly. "I-I wanted to talk to you about something." Lance didn't give Shiro a chance to say anything before he continued, "I was wondering if we could... If we could celebrate holidays and such, like Valentines Day or Easter."

Blushing Lance scooted a bit closer to Shiro, resting his right hand on Shiro's thigh. Shiro face turned a bit pink and he smiled. "Sure, We could use celebrating holidays as a way for all of us to bond." Shiro said, looked down at Lance and smirked "We could also celebrate Valentines Day today." Shiro shifted closer and took Lance's face into his hands. "How about we celebrate a bit together before we tell the others, Just the two of us?"

Shiro smiled as Lance's face grew red, and he smiled even more as Lance closed the distance between them and kissed him, his arms wrapping around Shiro's neck while Shiro's arms wrapped around Lance's waist. Shiro smiled into the kiss and tightened his arms around Lance. Lance slipped his tongue into Shiro's mouth and their tongues battled for dominance, in the end Shiro won and his tongue slipped into Lance's mouth. They both moaned into the kiss, Lance leaning a bit to deepen the kiss even more. They panted as they pulled away. Shiro smiled and dropped his head so that it rested on Lance's shoulder. Lance sighed contently and ran his finger through Shiro's hair. Lance let them fall back onto his bed, moving so Shiro's head was resting on his chest. Slowly, they both fell asleep.


	2. Hyperthermia Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets stranded on a really cold ice planet and gets hyperthermia. Keith happens to find Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klancer requested this one

Was requested by Klamcer on ao3

 

'It's cold' was the first thought that came to Lance when he woke up. Looking around Lance noticed that Blue's cockpit lights weren't on. Shivering, Lance slowly stood up and stumbled to the exit. Luckily, Blue's mouth was open so he could leave from there.

Stepping out of Blue, Lance looked around and saw snow and ice covering everything. Shivering, Lance stepped further from Blue, turning a full 360 degrees. Nothing but ice and snow. "Where the Quiznak?" Lance muttered to himself. Rubbing his arms, Lance stepped back into Blue and went to where is helmet was sitting next to the pilot chair. "It must have fallen off when me and Blue crashed." He mumbled to himself.

Putting his helmet on - one, to see if he could contact the others and two, to see if he could keep his head warm - Lance turned on the coms. "Guys? Hey, it's Lance. Anyone there?" He was met with static. Cursing under his breath in Spanish, Lance started pacing the cockpit.

Lance couldn't get himself to stop shivering. No matter what he seemed to do, he just couldn't stay warm. Soon, Lance didn't have the energy to keep pacing, so he sat down in the pilot chair and curled up.

:/:

A loud noise woke Lance up. 'When did I fallen asleep?' He quietly wondered. Sitting up slowly, Lance notice he was no longer shivering. Lance tried to get up and stand, but ended up falling out of the chair.

"Lance?! Hey! Lance, you in there?!" A voice called. Lance sighed in relief. He was saved. "Y-yes I'm here" Lance winced as his voice cracked. Groaning, Lance rolled onto his side and tried to get up. The pounding of feet on the floor of Blue's mouth assaulted his ears and Lance groaned again.

Keith ran into the cockpit and looked around before spotting Lance. He ran over to him. Kneeling down, Keith placed his hands on Lance and rolled him onto his back. "Holy shit Lance! Your freezing!" Keith pulled Lance up against his chest and turned on his coms.

Keith practicality shouted into the coms. "Guys I found Lance, he's on that Ice planet we passed earlier. I think he has hyperthermia and Blue isn't working" The smooth, steady voice of Shiro barely reached Lance's ears. "Alright good job Keith, bring him back, we'll take care of Blue." Keith nodded, "Alright, on it."

Keith picked Lance up bridal style, hugging him close to his chest, and carried him out of Blue. Keith entrained into Red's cockpit and sat down in the pilot chair. Keith rested Lance's head against his shoulder and burried his nose into Lances hair. Inhaling deeply, Keirh hugged Lance tighter against him and just held him close.

The last thing Lanxe remembered before he passes our was Keith muttering into his ear that he was safe.


	3. Flirtation Corance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to flirt with Coran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bunny

Requested by Bunny from ao3

 

"Hey Coran." Lance called from where he was cleaning a cyro pod. "Yes Lance?" 'Was your dad a thief? Because he stole the stars from space and put them in your eyes.' Was what Lance ment to say. Instead, "What was Altea like?" Tumbled out of Lance's mouth.

Lance almost kicked himself. 

What stopped him was Coran ranting about how beautiful Altea was, how lovely the flowers smelled, and the rain of molten rocks falling from the sky that could put a hole in your head. The way Coran's face lit up was enough for Lance. He was happy with trust that. 

Besides, he could try flirting with Coran later. Right now, he could just sit here and listin to Coran talk about Altea.

 

Sorry it's so short


	4. Sickness Hance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rhune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping :3

Requested by Rhune on a03

 

 

Lance woke to the feeling of a large, warm hand placing itself on his forehead. Opening his eyes, Lance looked up at the hand's owner with half lidded eyes.

"Hunk?" Lance's voice came out scratchy and he coughed. Hunk gave a small smile and moved to help Lance sit up and placed a glass of water to Lance's lips. Lance fowned and tried to grab the glass but Hunk just pulled it out of his reach.

Sighing, Lance allows Hunk to bring the glass back up to his lips and drank the cool water. Lance let Hunk pull back the glass when it was about half way empty.

Hunk set the glass on the nightstand that was near Lance's bed that Lance had put there a couple of weeks after arriving at the castle of lions. Hunk turned back to Lance, who had already layed back down and was now patting the spot beside him.

Hunk smiled softly and pulled his shoes off before crawling in next to Lance. Lance turned so that his back was to Hunk and Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him back against his chest.

There was no need for words to be exchanged because they could read each other so well, but Lance felt he needed to say it out loud. As Lance slowly drifted to sleep he muttered a quiet "I love you Hunk" before falling asleep.

Hunk was slightly taken aback by the sudden confession, but he smiled and nuzzles his head against the back of Lance's neck. "I love you too, Lance" was said as Hunk too before drifted into the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Lance was sick, didn't really clarify that in the story, whoops :)


	5. Black Paladin Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out that Shiro wanted Keith to lead the team, how does Lance react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Vaporhan

Lance was heartbroken. Shiro had wanted Keith to lead the team. Yes Lance knew of the favorism Shiro had for Keith and Pidge, and that Shiro trusted Keith, but had Shiro thought of how Keith would react to different situations?

Keith was impulsive. He went head first into situations without thinking first. 'How could Shiro not have thought of him?' Thought Lance. Lance had the leadership skills it took to be a leader. He had been the leader of the trio of him, Hunk, and Pidge back at the Garission.

Lance was in his room sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. Thoughts of how Shiro had thought of him, how he was a bad team member, how he didn't contribute to the team, how he didn't qualify as a leader.

All Lance could think about was how he had failed to prove himself to his hero, his crush, and his team. How he had failed his families, both this one and his family back on earth.

Tears silently fell as Lance thought of his family back on earth. He would most likely would never see them again. He would never be able to hug his mama, never be able to snuggle with his siblings, never be able to taste his abualia's homemade pancakes ever again.

The silent tears soon turned to sobbing. He had failed. Failed everyone. He was just a substitute, a replaceable pawn in this game. His only importance was to fill in. With Keith going to be the black paladin, Lance would have to pilot Red.

Just like back at the Garrison, Lance was once again, Keith's replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during class so it's kinda bad. I'll come back and edit it later


	6. Useless part 1 LanceLot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes Lance feel bad so he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long

Lance looked at the projection of the plan they came up with. The castle had received a distress signal and soon, here they were, coming up with a plan on how to rid this planet from the Galra.

Lance noticed that their plan had a small flaw in it. He opened his mouth to make a comment about said flaw, only for him to lock eyes with Shiro.

Shiro was glaring at Lance, daring him to speak. Lance snapped his mouth shut and looked down at his feet, suddenly very nervous.

Why was Shiro staring at him like that? Why had he looked so ready to snap? Thoughts raced through Lance's head as he stared at the ground.

What snapped Lance snap out of his thoughts was Allura snapping her fingers in front of his face. He stared at her, confused, for a few moments before she huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly Lance, can't you ever just pat attention for once?! This is important! Why can't you just listen and be helpful by looking for any flaws in the plan?" Lance just looked down at his feet again and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry, I'll try to pay more attention."

Allura didn't seemed all that convinced at the apology but huffed and continued on explaining the plan.

Lance was barely able to listen to her. His mind raced with confusion. He had spotted a flaw in the plan, but when he had went to voice it, Shiro stared him down. Lance was so confused.

He went to tell Allura about the flaw but again Shiro's glare shut him up, but then he was yelled at for not looking up or saying anything. Again.

Soon Allura finished explaining the plan and told them to go get ready. Lance left with a nervous look on his face. The flaw in the plan might get one of them hurt, Lance feared his fear and confusion would cost the team something.

:/:

The mission had gone from good to bad in less then a few minutes, and its was all Lance's fault. Well, that's how everyone, including Lance, thought.

Lance had been the one to not mention the flaw so of course he was the one to get hurt. He wasn't hurt all that bad but it wasn't enough for Coran to put him in a healing pod.

But Lance felt like he was being torn apart. His heart hurt. When they had gotten back after successfully completing the mission, Allura had yelled at Lance.

Yelled at him for causing the mission to fail, for getting hurt, for not paying attention to when she was explaining the plan, for always badly flirting with him, for every little thing "bad" that Lance had done. She just took her anger and stress out on him.

She had made Lance feel so bad and Keith and Pidge didn't really help. Pidge kept pointing out how he had messed up and Keith kept making fun of him for how he had failed the team, how he was just a cargo pilot.

After all the scolding and yelling, and bullying from Keith and Pidge, Lance just left the room. He left without saying a word.

He walked to his lions hanger's doors and pause, contemplating taking her for a flight. But he shook his head, he didn't want them to yell at him again so he continued walking.

:/:

Lance stopped at the doors to the smaller shuttles. He slowly opened the door and slowly walked to the nearest shuttle. He had changed back into his earth clothes earlier, plan already set. He climbed into the shuttle, started it, and took off in it.


End file.
